RAH-28 Bullshark
BACKGROUND The seventh and latest generation of multi-role gunship, the aptly-named "Bullshark" is designed to provide operational flexibility and reduce upkeep costs, which is why it has become one of the favorites of both PMCs and colonial forces across the system. The airframe was designed from the ground up with survivability and modularity in mind, resulting in a capable and customizable machine. The fixed-wing airframe design highly resembles modern atmospheric fighters, while the twin turboshaft blades mounted on variable dual-tilt housings recessed into the wing surface grants S/VTOL and hover capability. While not made for supersonic interception, the design's stability and reliability make it excel at extended close air support (CAS) missions and limited dogfighting engagments, preferentially against other S/VTOL aircraft or helicopters. The "Bullshark" is able to engage the full range of atmospheric targets, thanks to three generous internal weapon bays and a nose-mounted autocannon turret. Cutting-edge integrated Helmet-Mounted Display (i-HMD) allows for the firing of air-to-air and air-to-ground ordinance from high off-boresight angles to increase combat effectiveness and coverage, and a robust avionics package grants superb multi-target acquisition and tracking along with all-weather operating capability. While made for a two-man crew, a single operator is capable of flying the craft and operating the weapon systems from either seat. Advanced AI subroutines allow for fully-autonomous flight operations and remote control, when necessary. An expanded transport bay from previous models allows for a squad of five fully-armed troopers (or two powered infantry armors) to be loaded and unloaded quickly, with integrated fast rope mounts. Multiple specialization packages have been produced for the airframe in order to allow operating forces additional flexibility when responding to various mission requirements. The airframe's modular design and easily-accessed attachment points make installation and removal of the modifications relatively quick. FACTORY SPECIFICATIONS Name: Bullshark Production Start: 2128 Manufacturer: Kolston Aerospace Ltd. Classification: Recon Assault / Light Gunship Length: 14.73m (including gatling turret) Width: 12.25m (at widest) Height: 5m (at tallest) Power: 24 lithium polymer (LMP) batteries matched to ultracapacitors, divided into four banks Propulsion: LDG-310 plasma generator slaved to twin 3.27m diameter variable dual-tilt turbines Range: 6,000 kilometers (one-way) at max load Ceiling: 7,620m / 25,000 feet (max) Speed: 500km/h / 310 mph (max) Crew: 1 Pilot, 1 Co-pilot / Weapon Systems Office (WSO) Passengers: 7 (maximum, unmodified) WEAPON SYSTEMS Fixed External Mounts + Nose-mounted triple 30mm Gatling-style autocannon turret, capable of switching between anti-vehicle armor-piercing (AP) and anti-infantry high explosive (HE) rounds. + 2x Electronic Support Measures / Defensive Aids (ESM/DAS) pods Internal Stores + 12x AIM-92 variant 'Stinger' anti-air missiles deployed from first internal weapons bay. + 6x AGM-114 variant 'Hellfire' anti-ground missile deployed from second internal weapons bay. + 24x 70mm 'Hydra 70' unguided air-to-ground rocket deployed from third internal weapons bay. NOTE: due to sim weapon mechanics, the only weapon attached on construction is the turret, represented by a L_a_MG_Class_(Permanent) token. Players inside of the vehicle may fill any empty weapon slots with their personal non-Melee weapons and use them as normal. 'Stinger' and 'Hellfire' missiles can be represented with the H_s_Launcher_Class_(Permanent), while the 'Hydra 70' rockets can be represented by the H_a_ACannon_Class_(Permanent). Please be aware that vehicle rules require one occupant to man a single weapon in order for it to be used in a turn. One filled seat equals one attack from one weapon. As the Drop_Ship_Class provides full cover, personal weapons beyond those filling the vehicle's weapon slots cannot be used against targets while inside the vehicle.** AVIONICS + Night Vision (NV) / Infrared (IR) toggles allow piloting of the craft in low-light or blackout conditions and the identification of targets based on heat signatures. + Electronic Countermeasures (ECM) have two purposes: the first is to conceal the craft from various detection methods, while the second is to prevent targeting and homing systems from acquiring or maintaining a lock on the craft. + Early Warning Air / Ground Radar (EWA/GR) provides detection of airborne and surface threats, along with terrain-follow radar to enable extreme low altitude flight. NOTE: The listed equipment is for fluff purposes only. Sim rules for vehicles state that the only modifiers that can be used (beyond those specifically stated to affect piloting checks) are accuracy and damage modifiers for weapons.** OPTIONAL MODIFICATIONS + Advanced Targeting: overhauls the algorithms used in tracking and targeting hostile craft, ensuring that no matter how fast the target your ordinance will have greater odds of impacting. (+3 ACC) + Drop Pod: transport bay attachment converts each seat into a single-use armored ejection deployment system, providing increased cover to passengers entering into particularly hot landing zones. (Negates falling damage, takes 1 full turn to land. Occupant cannot be targeted until they have left the pod. May only be attached once.) + Extra Mounting: hardpoints on the wings allow for further weapon systems to be integrated onto the craft. (+1 weapon slot, does not add additional seating.) + Extra Seating: transport bay attachment extends the troop bay, providing room for a further four passengers. (+4 seats, no additional weapon slots.) + Maneuver Thrusters: installs reaction control system (RCS) ports at key points, allowing exhaust from the plasma power plant to vent into the open air and provide extreme momentary maneuverability to dodge incoming fire. (+3 AGI) + Redundancy Systems: keep the craft flying even when excessive damage has been dealt to the airframe. (+50 HP) + Safety Harness: seats will help protect both passenger and crew from potentially fatal injuries in the event of a crash or hard landing. (Half damage from vehicle destruction from all sources before damage reduction applied. May only be attached once.) + Security Firewall: adds an extra layer of protection from hackers attempting to gain access to the craft's systems. (+3 HAX) + Selective Fire: utilizing advanced weapon integration software, the pilot pilot is able to toggle between any installed, unmanned weapons systems. (May only be attached once. Pilot cannot make multiple attacks per turn.) + Tibinium Plating: replaces the craft's standard armor and provides additional damage mitigation from large-caliber rounds and explosives. (+3 UDR) + Turbo Injector: modifies the transmission system and modifying the maximum angle settings to the variable dual-tilt housings, resulting in higher outputs and increased speeds. (+4m MOV) + Uranium Plating: replaces the craft's standard armor with a super-dense yet lightweight material, rendering the craft immune to all ballistic weaponry. (Vehicle can only be damaged by explosives, magika, and Heavy-class melee. May only be attached once.) NOTE: Only six add-ons may be equipped to a single craft at any time. Unless otherwise noted, attachments may be added multiple times, up to a +30 stat cap.** Category:Vehicles Category:Scorpion Security Category:Aircraft Category:Lore